


Letters to you |ticcijack|

by brckenprcmises



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Help, How Do I Tag, Love Letters, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brckenprcmises/pseuds/brckenprcmises
Summary: "I like him but how do I tell him?" Toby asked the shorter male."That's easy, just private letter him." Ben answered before taking a sip of his coffee."Uh.. what's that?" the brown haired male asked again.





	Letters to you |ticcijack|

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't attack me I have no idea what I'm doing and now I'm lowkey going back to the creepypasta/ marble hornets fandom AAAAAA save me

"Ugh.. this has to stop." Toby groaned loudly as he place his phone beside him before sliding down slightly on the sofa.

Ah, yes. Your average (not really) teenager. Full of hormonal changes and feelings. Toby Erin Rogers is currently screaming at himself internally for liking this guy in his class. Well, they don't even talk that much but somehow Mr Rogers here caught feelings for him.

"What has to stop?" A female voice suddenly asked him. 

Toby jerked up slightly at the sudden question, he thought he was alone but looks like his sister just came home from work.

"Shit-- nothing. I'm just having some h-hormonal problems as usual" he answered her before picking his phone up from the table.

Lyra giggled as she brought her hand to the younger's hair, ruffling it. "Don't worry about it little man. I went through the same shit as you, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you" she assured him before walking towards her room.

Toby let out a loud sigh and unlocked his phone to go on Instagram and just see if there's anything going on. He scrolled and scrolled. Well, it looks like there's nothing much. He refreshed his feed and suddenly a certain person's post popped up. 

He stared at it. It was a picture of Jack taking a mirror selfie with the caption,"sapnu puas". Toby blushed slightly while giggling to himself like a school girl. He then quickly liked the post before exiting the app.

"God. I'm so fucking gay." He whispered to himself before standing up to go to his own room to do whatever hormonal teenage boys do.

Like taking a nap. What were you guys even thinking? Sinners


End file.
